SANG NAMJADA?
by hyundan0697
Summary: Baekhyun selalu berkata dirinya manly dan straight, tapi selau saja ada yang mangganggu dan membuatnya berubah jadi sebaliknya. Untuk sebuah alasan, baekhyun mencoba bertahan. Tapi karena alasan lain ia menyerah dan tunduk pada park dobi..


**SANG NAMJADA**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo dll

Author : Hyundan0697

Genre : Comedy, Friendship, Schoolife

Namja ini sangat suka dipuji manly atau cool, dan ia juga bermimpi menjadi seorang Ketua gangster di masa depannya.

Nama namja gila pujian ini byun baekhyun, dan panggilan terkenalnya adalah si mungil. Tapi ia sangat benci panggilan itu dan suka sekali memaksa orang lain memanggilnya manly byun.

Byun baekhyun, dia adalah seorang namja mungil berparas manis yang sebenarnya berbakat menyanyi dan menanak nasi. (=.=) Tapi sayangnya, ia dengan segudang keyakinan dan kepedeannya menyangkal bakatnya mentah-mentah dan malah setia berkoar pada semua temannya bahwa ia tampan, manly, bahkan kekar luar biasa. =.=

Dan untuk mendukung kebenaran atas pengakuannya itu Ia buat penampilannya se-gangster mungkin saat di sekolah.

Rambutnya sengaja ia acak agar berkesan cool, tapi orang-orang malah mengatainya cantik dan suka salah paham bahwa rambutnya tak pernah disisir. -_-

Dua kancing teratas seragamnya juga dibiarkan tak terkancing. Tujuannya sangat mulia : menampakkan sedikit bahunya yang -katanya- kekar yang sampai saat ini sering dipertanyakan apa kekarnya. -_-

Dan untuk pembuktian atas ke-manly-an nya, ia selalu berjalan dengan langkah tegas dan berirama kemanapun dan kapanpun. Tapi tetap saja teman-temannya tak mengakui ke-manly-annya itu dan malah mengatainya Yeoja tomboy, Namja tak jadi, atau yang lebih parah perpaduan namja dan yeoja alay!

Bagaimana baekhyun tak kesal coba?

.

.

.

"Byun baek, bisa ajari aku soal nomor 1?"

Kyungsoo bertanya sembari menyodorkan buku tulisnya yang mulus tanpa cacat.

"..."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Bahkan sekedar melirik kyungsoo pun tidak.

"Ayolah byun baek yang pintar, ajari aku ne.. nomor 1 benar-benar sulit untukku.." Kyungsoo memohon sembari memasang puppy eyes gagalnya, tapi baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menghiraukan kyungsoo.

"Byun baek, jebal..."

"Lewati saja!"

Jawab baekhyun malas.

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu sambil bergumam, ia alihkan iris bulatnya untuk menatap papan tulis kembali. Tapi baru juga dua detik ia sudah menoleh lagi ke teman sebangkunya yang terlihat sibuk sendiri.

"Byun baek.."

Kali ini baekhyun menoleh sambil menatap geram kyungsoo.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Itu.. anu.. kalau tak bisa ajari aku nomor 1, bisa tidak ajari aku nomor 2?"

Seketika tatapan baekhyun semakin tajam.

"Tidak!"

"Nomor 3?"

"Tidak! kerjakan saja sendiri!"

Amuknya. setelah itu baekhyun kembali dengan kesibukannya yang terganggu kyungsoo.

"kau sedang marah padaku ya..?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Kau tau!"

"Apa karena yang kemarin..?"

"Kau tau!"

"Oh ayolah byun baek.. kemarin itu hanya candaan biasa. Kenapa kau ambil hati.."

Baekhyun membanting pulpennya di meja lalu menatap kyungsoo lebih garang lagi dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Candaan biasa? kau mengataiku yeoja kemarin! di depan yeoja incaranku pula! bagaimana aku tidak ambil hati? apa kau lupa kalau aku sangat peka?"

Kyungsoo menelan kasar salivanya.

"Aku tidak mengataimu yeoja byun baek, aku hanya mengataimu seperti yeoja." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan takut-takut.

"Itu juga tidak bisa ditoleransi! karena bagaimanapun aku ini manly, tapi kau malah mengataiku yeoja..."

"Seperti yeoja byun baek.." Kyungsoo memotong.

"Ah ne ne.. seperti yeoja! kau tau.. Taeyeon noona jadi menjauhiku sekarang karena mengira aku ini YURI T.T"

"Mianhae.. tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan? salahkan taerong noona..."

"Taeyeon noona do kyung.." Baekhyun memotong.

"Ah ne ne.. salahkan taeyeon noona yang percaya kata-kataku, salahkan pula chanyeol, kai, sehun dan kris hyung yang mengataimu lebih dulu.. aku kan hanya sekedar ikut-ikutan.." Kyungsoo memasang wajah menyesal.

"Tak peduli, tak peduli! kau jahat dan penghianat. Aku tak mau peduli padamu lagi."

Baekhyun mengacuhkan kyungsoo dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal penyebab otak kyungsoo mampet itu sendirian.

Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya bisa cemberut ria sekarang. Padahal ia benar-benar butuh bantuan kejeniusan baekhyun. Jadi ia harus apa untuk membujuk sahabatnya yang sensitif dan manly itu? CORET. Sok manly itu?

"Byun baek, kau sahabat terbaikku bukan? Maafkan aku ya.."

"Aniya!"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Byun baek, kau kan sangat sangat pintar dan amat amat jenius.. anak pintar yang jenius maafkan kyungsoo ya?"

"Tak akan pernah!"

Kyungsoo tenggelam.

"Byun baek hyun yang manly..."

"Aku maafkan." -_-

Glodak..

Rahang kyungsoo langsung jatuh ke bawah meja. Ia tak menyangka baekhyun akan memaafkannya dengan mudahnya hanya karena dipuji manly. Tau begitu kyungsoo tak seharusnya semelas itu tadi.

"Kau benar-benar memaafkanku?"

"Tentu. Tapi aku akan benar-benar rela memaafkanmu jika kau memanggil ku manly 50 kali."

"E..."

Pada akhirnya baekhyun dan kyungsoo berbaikan. Baekhyun sudah mau mengajari soal matematika no 1 bahkan sampai no 3 pada kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo sudah mengucapkan "byun baek hyun yang manly" 50 kali sesuai permintaan baekhyun. Tak ada masalah lagi di antara mereka berdua sekarang, satu-satunya masalah saat ini hanyalah ekspresi 0.0 kyungsoo saat melihat soal no 4.

"Byun baekhyun sahabatku yang manly yang pintar tur jenius..?" Kyungsoo memanggil baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Ne, do kyung?" baekhyun membalas dengan manis, membuat kyungsoo sedikit lega di hatinya.

"Bisa ajarkan aku soal no 4 sampai 10? itu, sepertinya aku dan matematika tidak berjodoh.. he, he" Kyungsoo tertawa canggung.

Baekhyun melotot kaget pada awalnya, tapi setelah itu ia malah memasang smirk ala namja-namja manly di gang rumahnya.

"Akan kuajari do. Tapi kau harus banyak berdoa agar bibirmu yang tebal itu tidak menipis cepat-cepat... Karena kurasa kau harus mengatai aku ini manly semalaman."

Tubuh Kyungsoo melemas. Semangatnya serasa dievakuasi paksa oleh baekhyun barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bunuh aku saja byun baek..?"

"Hei si mungil, sehari tak bertemu aku sangat rindu mengganggumu.. bagaimana kabarmu hari ini chagiya?" sapaan suara bass namja bername tag park chanyeol membuat baekhyun yang tengah meminum jus strawberynya tersedak hebat.

"U huk! u huk! do kyung.."

Kyungsoo yang tadi sibuk dengan bekalnya langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya.

"Ne byun baek?" Tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau dengar ada orang yang memanggilku chagiya?"

"Tentu.. aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas byun baek."

"Hmm.. lalu kau tau orang seperti apa yang memanggilku begitu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tau dia park chanyeol, tapi aku tidak tau orang seperti apa dia.."

"Baiklah.. akan kuberitahu kalau begitu.."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan baekhyun baik-baik dan melupakan bekalnya, sedangkan the trending topik of baeksoo sendiri -park chanyeol- langsung menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Orang yang memanggilku chagiya... adalah namja idiot, GAY, pengganggu, juga tiang listrik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, dan Chanyeol terkekeh sembari mengacak-acak surai baekhyun, hingga surai yang memang sudah berantakan itu tampak makin mengenaskan.

"Aku idiot? maybe yes. GAY? oh ayolah kaupun tak jauh beda. Pengganggu? aku hanya jadi pengganggu jika itu kau. dan.. ehm, tiang listrik? itukan julukan terkenalnya si kris wu.. julukanku sih tiang jemuran.."

Baekhyun mengeram kesal dengan jawaban yang diberikan chanyeol. Tak tau malu! itulah umpatan yang menggema di hati baekhyun sekarang.

"Sudahlah.. kurasa kau akan segera menyukai panggilan itu chagiku yang cantik."

Baekhyun tak terima dan langsung menatap sengit chanyeol.

"Aku namja bodoh! aku manly! aku pun 100% straight!"

"Oh yeah?"

Kai tiba-tiba datang dan duduk tepat di depan baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

"Apa yang yeoja mungil ini katakan yeol?"

Tanya kai sok bodoh.

Wajah baekhyun merah padam. Lagi-lagi ia dikatai yeoja. Apa boleh ia mencekik kai sekarang? atau mungkin memwusyu-nya?

oke,opsi terakhir nampaknya mustahil. baekhyun tak bisa wusyu, boro-boro wusyu berkelahi saja tak bisa.

"Entahlah kai, mungkin dia berkata.. manly? atau... feminin? aku lupa. Bisa kau ulangi tidak kata-katamu, chagiya?"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan chanyeol. Ia sedang dalam mode menulikan diri sekarang. Jus strawberyku lebih menarik daripada 2 pengganggu, batin baekhyun.

Tak mendapat respon dari baekhyun, chanyeol dan kai pun terdiam. Chanyeol segera duduk di sebelah kai untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal karena berdiri di sebelah baekhyun terus tadi, sedangkan kai...

"Apa yang kau lihat kai?" Tanya kyungsoo yang barusaja bebas urusan dengan bekalnya.

Kai mematung.

Chanyeol, kyungsoo dan baekhyunpun menatap curiga pada mata namja tan yang nampak fokus menatap sesuatu...itu.

"Ohh, Kau ingin kucekik dan kusemprot kedua mata genitmu dengan air lada ya?!"

Geram baekhyun setelah sadar kalau ternyata mata kai itu menatapi 2 kancing teratas seragamnya yang terbuka. Yah.. mengerti maksud author kan?

"Jangan mencekikku baek, aku ingin mati tampan, bukan mati mengenaskan di tangan yeoja mungil.. dan.. kalau aku boleh memberi saran.. akan lebih baik jika kancing seragammu tidak dikancingkan semua."

Muka baekhyun menjadi sangat merah padam dan aura hitamnya menguar ke seisi kantin. Ekornya kalau dihitung-hitung pun sudah tujuh kini, dan akan sangat gawat kalau ekornya sampai Sembilan.

'Beraninya kau, kai!'

"HIAAAATT!"

Baekhyun langsung memberikan hitting-hitting bertenaganya pada kai. Tak peduli kalau namja hitam itu akan dipenuhi tanda cinta palsu dari tangannya nanti.

"MATI KAU! MATI!"

"YA!YA! Ampun baekhyun.. ampuni aku.."

"Dasar namja genit!"

PLAK

"...gay!"

PLAK

"...mesum!"

PLAK

"...yadong!"

PLAK PLAK PLAK

"Chagiya.. hentikan. Kasihan kkamjong kan."

Baekhyun berhenti dan beralih menatap tajam chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah kai. lalu...

PLAK! PLAK!

"Dasar menjijikkan! sudah kukatakan.. jangan. panggil. aku. chagi KAN!? aku straight!"

PLAK

"...aku tidak gay sepertimu dan kai!"

PLAK

"...kalian berdua menyebalkan!"

PLAK PLAK

Kyungsoo menatap kasihan pada chanyeol dan kai. Sepertinya dua namja itu akan menjalani hari panjang mereka dengan tato-tato karya sahabatnya yang manly.. benar-benar tidak beruntung.

BRUUK

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia sangat lelah setelah menghabisi chanyeol dan kai dengan terlalu bersemangat tadi,

Jadi iapun memutuskan untuk tidur dan bangun besok. Tapi baru juga memejamkan mata ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Hei kau!"

**Baek POV**

"Hei kau!"

Huft.. aku sangat hafal suara ini. Ini pasti dia, si albino sehun. Akupun membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan malas.

"Apa?"

Sehun menutup pintu lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Apa maksudmu meminta ranjang susun pada ayah he!?"

Keningku berkerut.

Kenapa?

Memangnya salah?

"aku ingin tidur menatap langit-langit." Jawabku sekenanya. Dia mendekat dan berhenti di sebelah ranjangku yang juga ranjangnya.

"Apa bedanya?! tidur disitu pun kau juga bisa menatap langit-langit!"

Aku menggeram kesal. Sebenarnya apa urusan ini dengannya? aku yang minta pada ayah dan itu juga untukku sendiri, kenapa dia protes?

"sebenarnya apa urusanmu sih? aku ingin tidur di tempat yang lebih tinggi.. tak boleh?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, dan senyum itu sangat kurang ajar menurutku. Albino satu itu memang tak punya sopan santun, padahal aku setahun lebih tua daripada dia.

"Dasar gila ketinggian. Apa karena kau pendek kau jadi terobsesi dengan hal-hal yang terlalu tinggi? sadar dirimu siapa.."

"Oh sehun!"

Aku mengamuk. Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Dia ayahku jadi jangan minta apapun pada ayahku.. minta saja itu pada ibumu.."

Emosiku benar-benar sudah sampai di kepala kini, sebenarnya apa salahku di masa lalu? kenapa semua orang suka membuatku kesal?

Pada dasarnya tak ada ibu tiri atau ayah tiri yang lebih kejam daripada adik tiri seperti oh sehun. Seharusnya tak kuizinkan ibuku menikah dengan ayahnya dulu.

"Aku akan minta pada ibuku! kau puas!?"

Aku bangun dan melangkah untuk keluar kamar.

"Dan satu hal lagi.. Jangan minta makan atau dirawat oleh ibuku.. dia IBUKU!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku benar-benar keluar dan membanting pintu.

**Baek pov end**

Sehun menatap nanar lantai kamarnya. Ekspresi yang datar itu berubah menyedihkan saat ini.

"Apa yang kulakukan? kenapa aku bicara seperti itu?"

Sehun terus menggumamkan kalimat penyesalan sementara baekhyun menangis dipelukan ibunya.

"Pagi kyung.."

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan wajah terkekuk.

"Pagi ju- WO WO.. ada apa dengan wajahmu byun baek? kusut sekali. Belum kau setrika ya?"

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo malas.

"Tak ada setrika di rumahku do kyung, karena itu lain kali pinjami aku. Biar sekalian kusetrika juga bibirmu.."

Jawab baekhyun sakratis (?)

Kyungsoo langsung menutup bibirnya dengan dua tangan.

"Jangan coba-coba byun baek! Ini aset berharga untuk suamiku di masa depan!"

Baekhyun langsung menggeser bangkunya jauh-jauh dari bangku kyungsoo.

"Siapapun, asal jangan mengharapkanku jadi suami masa depanmu do kyung. Aku normal."

**To Be Continued..**

Ahh Apaan ini? -_-

Maaf kalau ff ini bersambung di saat yang tidak tepat.. aku harap kalian masih mau baca dan ikuti kisah si manly byun dan kyungsoo yang tertindas ini.. karena aku juga hanya author abal-abal ynag butuh semangat dan komentar kalian,, jadi kalau mau lanjut… ( #siapin sebilah samurai) harus RnR


End file.
